Videoconferencing systems allow users to communicate interactively, while seeing one another, even though they are not physically in the same place.
The present application teaches advancements for videoconferencing systems. One aspect of this system recognizes voices and converts the voice as recognized to another form. Another aspect considers compensation for time delays which may occur in the system.